Knife Called Lust
Lyrics Da Kurlzz: (Let's go right now!) J-Dog: I look alive, I'm dead inside My heart has holes and black blood flows We'll do some drugs, we'll fall in love And get fucked up while the world just shrugs With no thought logically We're wandering the streets so aimlessly Charlie Scene and J-Dog: I hate to see these kids just being put down so painlessly J-Dog: And people say you dye your hair and wear tight jeans That doesn't mean that you can't scream or like noise You got a choice, you have a voice And just because you showed no love And hate on us, you fucked our trust Now watch me thrust this knife called lust Da Kurlzz and J-Dog: Into my chest until it busts! Deuce and unknown: This love, this hate is burning me away Deuce: It's hard to face that we're all the same Deuce and unknown: This love, this hate is burning me away It's harder times like these that never change Charlie Scene: I'm mad at the fact that your dad is an addict Your friend takes pills, he thinks it cures sadness I'm not here to attack or make you kids panic But it's just tragic, the way you kids have it Everybody sins and it all begins It goes back around, nobody ever wins And you stab yourself in the back Everybody, just relax It all just hits so close to home We all got friends, but we stand alone And you're on your own from a broken home You keep the truth inside and it stays unknown Nostalgia hits, then it's time to quit Charlie Scene and Da Kurlzz: And everybody acts like it don't mean shit Charlie Scene: And your friend will stab you just to fuck some girl Charlie Scene and Da Kurlzz: Put your hands in the air and scream "fuck the world" Charlie Scene and Deuce: This love, this hate is burning me away Deuce: It's hard to face that we're all the same Charlie Scene and Deuce: This love, this hate is burning me away It's harder times like these that never change Da Kurlzz: (Let go!) Deuce: I'll bring you closer Da Kurlzz: (Right now!) Charlie Scene: I'll hold on tightly Da Kurlzz: (Let go!) Deuce: We're going nowhere Da Kurlzz: (Somewhere!) Charlie Scene: And things aren't over Deuce: Harder times like these Da Kurlzz and Deuce: Growing up on the streets Deuce: Harder times like these Da Kurlzz and Deuce: Will put you back on your feet Charlie Scene and Deuce: This love, this hate is burning me away Deuce: It's hard to face that we're all the same Charlie Scene and Deuce: This love, this hate is burning me away It's harder times like these that never change This love, this hate is burning me away Charlie Scene: And I fall to the ground with my teardrops And I get lost every time my heart stops Charlie Scene and Deuce: This love, this hate is burning me away Charlie Scene: And I fall to the ground with my teardrops And I get lost every time my heart stops Da Kurlzz: This love, this hate is burning me away... Charlie Scene: (Away...) Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, screams *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals Trivia *Part of the song, "This love, this hate, is burning me away," is sampled in "This Love, This Hate." *There is an unspecified voice that screams/growls throughout the song. It is believed to be either Da Kurlzz, Charlie Scene, or former member Shady Jeff. **The latter cannot be the screamer, though, because the band has confirmed on many occasions that all vocals done by Shady Jeff were either redone by one of the current members (J-Dog, Charlie Scene, or Deuce specifically), or taken out altogether. ***An example of this can be found on Black Dahlia. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs B-Sides EP Category:Swan Songs Category:Bonus tracks Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Deuce Category:Da Kurlzz